fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagle Dragoon/Relationships
Fairy Tail Guild Natsu Dragneel Wendy Marvell Lucy Heartfilia Rika Dragoon Rika Dragoon is Eagle's oldest sister. Ever since their mother was abducted by a band of dark mages (which was unknown to them), believing she had abandoned them Rika has taken care of Eagle, tending him and moving across the world and teaching him Ice Magic. When Eagle was about two years old, he and his sister, who was five at the time, came across the Ice Dragon Mirsoth. Mirsoth offered them a home and food, since she knew they couldn't survive in the cold. Rika and Eagle both accepted it and found themselves in the care of their new foster mother, one whom would teach Eagle Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, while Rika herself dedicated her study to just Ice Magic. Aside from this, Rika developed a mother-daughter relationship with the Ice Dragon and was thankful for taking her in. When Eagle was killed in order to protect both Rika and Kiyoko, Rika was left heart-broken because she had lost her brother, one whom she took care of as a child. Just like Kiyoko, she had a severe emotional breakdown, causing her to take a leave of absence that lasted four months. Eagle and Rika had a very strong bond and geniunely cared for one another and were also very protective of each other. Eagle took several dangerous blows in order to protect Rika from Yakunan during their last battle, which resulted in Yakunan's death, ltaer that day Eagle would be killed by Hatsumi in defense of his two sisters. Rika was responsible for teaching Eagle hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, and Ice Magic, which Eagle was able to progress with his Dragon Slayer Magic. The two shared a similar relationship with their adopted sister Kiyoko, and had a strong amount of trust in each other, never doubting one's abilities, each keeping the promises they made to one another. Rika, shortly after Eagle's death and her return to the guild, stated that Eagle was a man of honor, bounded by his love for his sisters and everyone else in the Fairy Tail Guild, and that they should use his sacrifice as an inspiration to fight on and never give into the face of fear or death, which everyone would take as a strong reminder. Kiyoko Dragoon Eagle is Kiyoko's adoptive older brother, and a Ice Dragon Slayer. These two met while Eagle was strolling in the forest for his sister while they were looking for Mirsoth, Eagle's foster mother who mysteriously disappeared the day before. Eagle discovered Kiyoko crying in a small house, seemingly because her foster mother, Adelind, the Earth Dragon. Eagle confronted Kiyoko and asked her what was wrong, to which she explained her story while bursting in tears, and knowing he had the same problem, Eagle hugged her saying that his mother, Mirsoth, the Ice Dragon also disappeared a few days ago and was looking for her, but to no avail. Not wanting to leave her alone, Rika suggested they adopt her as their younger sister, to which Kiyoko agreed in tears hugging both Eagle and Rika. Eagle agreed and said that her name was now Kiyoko Dragoon, formerly being just Kiyoko. Since that time, Eagle and Kiyoko have developed a strong brother-sister bond and are always looking out for one another. Eagle is seen to be rather protective of her as well,and Kiyoko alike. Eagle has gone great lengths to keep her safe (most notably when they were younger), and she has stated on how grateful she is of having him as a brother. Eagle sees her as a very talented Mage, and has said that she will become a very powerful Earth Dragon Slayer when she grows up.Kiyoko has shown to often worry for her brother's life, such as when Eagle received a near fatal injury while protecting his her from an attack by Durbe. This prompted Kiyoko to activate her Dragon Force, thus defeating Durbe in the process. After Kiyoko decided to work alone, Eagle just like Rika respected her decision, knowing she had attained everything she needed to do jobs alone, believing her to be strong in heart, which is what makes her so strong.. Through this, Kiyoko was able to complete several jobs alone, to which she thanked her brother the most, which didn't bother Rika because she was glad of how close both were. When Eagle was killed by Hatsumi in order to protect both Kiyoko and Rika, Kiyoko was left heavily devastated upon his death, leaving her in a severe state of an emotional break down that allowed her to defeat Hatsumi into retreat. Eugene Woodland One of Eagle's well known sparring partners and one of his best friends within Fairy Tail. However, at first glance, the two did not seem to get along, much because of Eagle's dark persona, where he showed rarely any emotion, and having a much more analytical demeanor. This led to a great and confusing misunderstanding between the two, where both couldn't quite get what was what between them. This changed shortly after a sparring much occurred between the two, which resulted n the two coming to an understanding and now meeting on friendly terms. Both still train with each other to better their abilities, but Eagle, like his sisters and ellow guildmates, is a target of Eugene's sudden appearances and is shocked whenever he does that. Sayaka Others Naomi Dragoon Naomi is Eagle's biological long lost mother, and a very powerful Flame God Slayer. Until recently Eagle, just like his older sister Rika, share an antagonistic relationship with their mother, due to the fact she abandoned them several years ago. However, it is later revealed that she was captured by a band of dangerous criminals who subdued her before she could ultize her magic, but the criminals left a note, making Rika believed she abandoned them, as the same would go for Eagle. Although Eagle has yet to even accept her as his mother, he treats her with respect and welcomes her as a friend of the family. Naomi herself is aware of the uneasiness but tries her best to show how much she missed them, and on everything she did to find them, but after escaping she found no trace of them. Mirsoth Mirsoth is Eagle's foster mother, and the one responsible for teaching him Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Eagle first met Mirsoth when he was just two years old, along with his older sister who was five at the time. Mirsoth offered them a home where they could stay and stay out of the cold, since they were lost in the mountains where it was very cold. At first glance, Eagle was amazed with the dragon, confusing Mirsoth who asked if he was scared, but Eagle answered know because he loved dragons. Amazed at his spirit, and sensing his potential, Mirsoth offered Eagle the chance to learn Ice Dragon Slayer Magic which he humbly accepted. For the next six years Eagle learned Dragon Slayer Magic, while his sister helped him with his ordinary Ice Magic abilities which allowed him to amplify the attacks of his slayer magic. Just like every other dragon, Mirsoth mysteriously disappeared on July 7, 777. Kagura Mikazuchi Kagura Mikazuchi is the strongest Mage within Mermaid Heel and is well acquainted with Eagle, having met prior to the Grand Magic Games. Eagle and Kagura don't consider themselves as friends, but have shown to get along well and work well together in terms of swordsmanship.